


From the Grave to the Cradle

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Angel and Alastor turn into things [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Baby Alastor, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, Transformation, angel and al being great with kids, baby Angel dust, maybe I’ll make this a saga, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: One day, Alastor wakes up to find that Angel turned into a baby, and now he has to look after him. Then later Alastor turns into a baby and Angel must take care of him. And they need to find a way to change back for good.This is basically just pure cute nonsense I did with a friend
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel and Alastor turn into things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Angel turns into a baby

Early one morning, Alastor groaned when he felt himself get slapped by a small hand. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room, expecting to see one of his two children. The twins were nowhere to be seen, but Alastor could have sworn he felt them. That’s when Alastor realised that he couldn't feel Angel Dust beside him. The deer quickly sat up and looked around the room, when something white caught his eye. Looking down, the Radio Demon saw a small, fluffy white spider, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Angel?!" Alastor asked. Baby Angel smiled and reached for him with all four of his little arms. Alastor picked Angel up under his upper arms to bring the spider up to his head height. Wrapping his arms around the baby’s waist, Alastor asked, "What happened to you, mon Ange?" Angel simply giggled and looked into Alastor’s bright red eyes. 

The deer sighed, dropping his head slightly before looking back up at Angel. "I'm not going to get an answer, am I?" he asked. Angel tilted his head to the side a little, then shook his head. "Dear lord." the Radio Demon groaned. That was the last thing he expected today; his husband to turn into a baby. "Well, I suppose we should get ready for the day, don't you think mon Ange?" he asked. Angel smiled and babbled, and he tried clapping his lower hands together. Alastor couldn't help but smile at that. "Aren't you just the cutest?" he asked, before placing Angel down and getting out of bed. He walked towards the closet, and after snapping to get changed himself, then looking around for something. "We'll probably have to give you one of Hazel and Jack's old outfits. Thank Lucifer we kept them," he muttered, looking around. 

“Ba,” Angel said, as he wiggled on the bed. "What was that, darling?" Alastor asked. “Ba!” repeated Angel, before he started to giggle. "I wish I had a baby translator," Alastor sighed, as he softly smiled. The little spider started smiling at him too. “Al!” he exclaimed, causing Alastor to gasp, "Yes, darling, I'm Al! Can you be a good boy and sit still on the bed for me?" he asked, bringing over a box. Angel stopped wiggling and tried to sit as still as possible. “Al!” he shouted. Alastor smiled again and kissed his forehead, making the baby giggle. “Well done baby,” he said, before opening the box of old baby clothes. "Okay, okay. Hmm….This?" Alastor asked, as he held up a purple T-shirt with a teddy bear on it. “Ba!” Angel smiled, as he started reaching for it.  
Alastor chuckled softly and pulled out more things. "Okay okay. Next question, skirt or pants?" Alastor asked as he held up a light pink skirt and a pair of baby denim jeans, those ones with the elastic waist. “Wa,” Angel replied, reaching for the skirt.

"Okay! Great! Let's get you ready then, shall we?" Alastor asked. Angel seemed to nod, then he started reaching for the Radio Demon again. “Al!” he said. Alastor gently grabbed his hands and scooted the spider towards him. "Hello baby," he smiled. "Time to get changed," Alastor continued, getting Angel out of the shirt he was wearing, quickly replacing it with the t-shirt the two of them picked out. "Pants time now, mon Ange." Alastor said as he moved away from the bed and gently led Angel to stand up. "Now hold on tight to my shoulders, baby,” he said. Angel did as told, then he giggled again. “Al!” he smiled. Alastor brushed his nose against the baby’s. "You're too precious," he smiled and took off Angel’s pants quickly replacing it with the skirt. "You look as pretty as a princess, mon Ange," Alastor said, as he lifted him up and placed the baby on his hip as he stood. Angel started clapping again and babbling. “Ang!” he said, in an attempt to copy what Alastor had said. The Radio Demon simply chuckled and smiled sweetly at him. "Precious. Let's go wake up Hazel and Jack," he said, as Angel nodded again. “Ba,” he said.

"Come on then," Alastor said, as he walked into their bedroom. "Time to wake up, darlings," he said. "5 more minutes?" yawned Hazel, who was a little grey and red spider. "I'm tiiiiiiiiiirrreeeedddd," groaned Jack, a fluffy white deer. "You have to get up, there's some pretty big news," said Alastor. "Huh?" Jack muttered. “Ba!” Angel giggled, smiling at the two kids. "Wh- when did you and daddy have another baby?!" Hazel asked, wide eyed. "How long did we sleep for?!" exclaimed Jack. "Just one night, Jack. This is your daddy," Alastor replied. "Dad?!" Jack asked. “Wa!” Angel said, wiggling as Alastor held him. "He's so cute!" Hazel squealed. “Ang!” the baby said, as he attempted to reach for Hazel. Alastor chuckled and set him down on Hazel's bed, watching as she immediately clung onto him. Angel tried to hug her back, but he couldn’t really do that with baby arms. “Wa!” he exclaimed. 

"Well, you both need to get ready for the day too," Alastor said, looking at the twins. "Awwww do we have to?" Jack groaned. "Yes you do. Angel and I are already dressed so you and Hazel have to get dressed too," Alastor continued. As he said that, Angel let out a tiny sneeze. His sneeze ended up scaring him, so the little spider started to cry. "Oh baby," Alastor said, as he picked Angel up and rocked him. "You're okay, darling. Shh, Al's here," he said softly. "Did we used to do that?" Jack asked Hazel. She just shrugged; she was too transfixed watching her father cry. After a little bit, Angel stopped crying and just looked at Alastor. “Al,” he said, reaching for the Radio Demon’s face. Alastor softly grabbed Angel’s hand. "Hi baby,” he said softly, as he placed both of their hands on his face. Angel smiled and giggled. “Al!” he exclaimed, as he started wiggling with his other three arms. 

"You sure are a wiggly baby," Alastor chuckled. “Ba! Ba!” Angel said, before curling up on Alastor. "Awwww," said the other three people. “Wa,” Angel smiled, actually being still for once. "We should probably get some breakfast," Alastor said. “Ya,” Angel nodded. So the four of them went down to the kitchen. Alastor set Angel down, got the twins breakfast, then he fixed Angel a bottle of milk. “Here you are, mon petit cheri,” he said, as he handed it over to him. The spider happily took it and started drinking his milk, making little sounds as he did. Alastor watched him finish up, then Angel moved the bottle away and smiled at him. “Al! Al!” he giggled. The Radio Demon practically felt his heart melting. "Are you done, baby?" he asked. “Ya,” Angel nodded. Alastor grinned and took the bottle away from him, then he lifted the baby up and burped him. After that, Alastor went and sat down, still cradling Angel. “So, how are you feeling, darling?” he asked. “Wa,” Angel replied, smiling up at him. Then Angel let out a small yawn.

"Are you tired, mon petit ange?" Alastor asked. “No,” said Angel, before he yawned again. "I think somebody is," Alastor said, as he smiled softly and started to rock him.  
“No,”Angel repeated. He yawned again, then he curled up, his eyes starting to close. “Al,” he said. "It's okay, darling. Al's got you," Alastor said, as he stroked Angel’s hair.  
Angel looked up at Alastor again, and gave the deer a sleepy smile. “Al,” he said, before yawning again. Shortly after, Angel had curled up and fallen asleep in Alastor’s arms. The Radio Demon smiled softly, and kept absentmindedly stroking Angel’s hair. "Aw, is daddy asleep?" Hazel asked, through a mouthful of eggs. "Swallow your food before you speak please and yes, he's asleep now," Alastor answered. "Aw, I wanted to play with him," she sighed. "You can later. Now, you two finish up. I’m going to see if there’s anything I can do for your daddy," Alastor said. He sat down, picked up Angel’s phone, and called Charlie. 

“Hello? Angel?” Charlie asked. “No Charlie dear, this is Alastor,” he replied. "Aunt Charlie?!" Jack shouted. Alastor put my finger to his lips, shushing Jack as he rocked Angel. "So we've ran into a bit of a problem..." he continued. “What is it?” the princess asked. "Angel has had a bit of an issue and is somehow a baby," Alastor explained. “Okay....I think I’ve heard of this before. Just bring him here, I can totally fix it!” replied Charlie. “Perfect! We'll be right over," Alastor smiled. “Great! I’ll get everything together then. See ya!” she said, before hanging up. “What happened?” Vaggie asked her. “Oh, Angel Dust turned into a baby,” Charlie answered. “Oh ok. What the fuck…” Vaggie muttered. 

Angel started to move again, then his eyes slowly opened. “Wa! Wa!” he said, not crying, but slightly fussy. “It’s alright mon petit ange, I’m right here,” Alastor said, before rocking him slightly. “Une chanson douce, Que me chantait ma maman, En suçant mon pouce, J’écoutais en m’endormant, Cette chanson douce,” Alastor sang. He kept going, with Angel looking up at him and sucking his thumb. He was instantly calmed by the Radio Demon’s soothing voice. He smiled and listened to him sing, and once he finished, Alastor placed a kiss on his forehead. “We’re going to go on a little trip. Is that alright?” Alastor asked. “Ba!” Angel said, before excitedly babbling. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Alastor chuckled, before going over to the twins. "Okay, let's go, you two," he said. "Yes! Aunt Charlie!" Jack shouted, before Hazel elbowed him slightly. "No fighting now," Alastor sighed, as the four of them headed out the door. 

Soon they reached the hotel. Hazel got the door, and they went inside. Nifty ran up to them and immediately laid eyes on the adorable tiny spider “Charlie told me everything. But oh my gosh….he’s so cute!” Nifty exclaimed, as he reached to her. “Oh he is, but he certainly can’t stay this way,” Alastor chuckled. “Awww, I know,” Nifty sighed, as Charlie walked in. “Awww! He’s adorable! Ok, ok, come in, I have everything ready,” she smiled, as Vaggie followed her in. “Santa mierda….Alastor, what did you do to him!?” Vaggie shouted. Her yelling made Angel start to fuss again, so Alastor began to slightly bounce him. “My dear, why on earth do you think I would do this to him? Charlie, you said you had a cure?” Alastor asked, as Angel started to calm down again. “Yes! I have everything we need,” she nodded. “Fantastic,” Alastor smiled, before looking down at the twins. “Now, why don't you two go and play with your Uncle Husker while Charlie and I sort things out?" Alastor smiled. “Ok!” Jack nodded, before both of them ran over to the bar. Husk noticed them coming and groaned. “Fuck off Alastor. He’s lucky the kids aren’t little shits,” he muttered, as Charlie and Alastor walked off. 

"He really is adorable," Charlie said, as the baby grabbed her finger. "Isn't he just? So, what do you think has happened?" Alastor asked. “Well, it sometimes happens when two partners are comfortable enough with each other. Sometimes one or both members of the pair will transform. There might be more to come. It’s too early to tell. But it's a good thing! It means that you're just really happy with each other. You're each other’s and both of you can adapt and overcome any problem that gets thrown at you. For example, this. It means that you can depend on each other and protect one another, making you as if you were one," Charlie explained. “Does it wear off naturally?” Alastor asked, figuring he should know this if it happens again. “Yeah. But there’s a quick fix! I spray him with this rare tonic, I only have one bottle, and he should be back to normal,” the princess said, getting a bottle out. 

Angel kept babbling and wiggling, completely oblivious to the fact that more strange transformations may happen to them. Alastor was slightly nervous, but he looked down at Angel smiling in his arms. No matter what would happen, they would overcome it. “He is so cute!” Charlie smiled, before shaking the bottle. “Al?” Angel asked, squirming a bit. "Hiya baby. We'll have you right as rain soon enough," Alastor said, before nodding to Charlie. “Ok! So just put him down and I’ll spray him,”she smiled. "Okay. Al's going to set you down now, darling," Alastor said. He received a nod from Angel, then he gently placed the little spider beside him on the ground.

As soon as Angel was on the floor, Charlie sprayed the whole bottle. “Ohhhh shit,” she muttered, as Vaggie walked in. “Oh great…” she groaned. “I just transferred it!” Charlie exclaimed. “Well at least their clothes grew and shrunk with them,” muttered Vaggie. Angel was back to normal, and his eyes widened at what Charlie said. “Whaddya mean transferred?” but then he looked down on the ground beside him. Sitting there was a little baby with red hair, grey skin, bright red eyes, and tiny antlers. “Oh no…” Angel muttered. Baby Alastor just looked up at Angel with wide eyes. “Gah!” he said.


	2. Alastor turns into a baby

Angel was still staring at the baby, when he finally decided to pick Alastor up. The little fawn’s tail immediately started wagging. “Oh shit. Ohhhh shit. Can’t ya fix him?” Angel asked, looking at Charlie. “I can’t! I used the only potion I had,” Charlie sighed. Angel sighed too and looked back at Alastor. “Okay....okay....okay.....this isn’t good,” he said, but Alastor smiled. "Ang!" he exclaimed. Angel smiled softly at him. “Hey, bambino. We’re gonna get ya back to normal soon. I promise.” Angel said, before he looked over at the princess “So?” he asked. “I’m sure I can make more of the potion tomorrow! For now just....I dunno. Hang out?” Charlie asked nervously. Angel simply nodded and looked back at Alastor. 

“Okay, baby, we’re just gonna head home. Is that ok?” he asked. "Yah!" Alastor nodded, making Angel smile. “Awww. Ya so cute. Hang on a sec,” he turned “JACK, HAZEL, we're going home!” Angel yelled. The twins came running into the room. "Coming D-WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY?" Jack yelled, looking at Alastor. “Eh....basically the baby....ness was transferred to him since the potion got on him too. We’re just gonna head home until Charlie gets another potion,” Angel explained. “Wow,” Jack said. “It’s friggin weird, I know. Okay guys, let’s go,” sighed Angel. “Bye! Also sorry!” Charlie exclaimed. “I mean...ya didn’t mean to. Just call when ya get your sh-something together,” Angel said, as he looked back at the fawn. “I’m sorry about this, bambino,” he said, before smiling a little. “But on the plus side, ya super cute,” Angel finished. Alastor just giggled. "Ah!” he said. 

“Awww” I smiled. “Okay, let’s head back,” Angel said. The four of them headed back home, and Angel gently placed Alastor on the bed. “Okay, ya need new clothes. Hang on,” the spider said. He searched through the box of baby clothes that was still on the floor, then he laid out some of Jack’s old baby-formal-wear. “Alright, see anything ya like, bambino?” Angel asked, smiling at the baby. Alastor leaned over and slammed both of his little hands onto the shirt and smiled up at Angel. "Ya!" Alastor exclaimed. “Alright, let’s get ya in this,” Angel said. He took off what Alastor had, then slipped the shirt over his head. Then Angel got him a pair of black, baby pants that matched. “Awww you,” Angel cooed, before picking the fawn up and bringing him over to a mirror. “Look how handsome ya are,” Angel smiled. "Ah!" Alastor said, clapping his hands. 

“Awww. Okay....ya hungry? Sleepy? I know ya can’t answer me, but I still feel like I should ask. So? How ya feelin, baby?” Angel asked. Alastor simply smiled at him and giggled; even as a baby Alastor’s voice still had a slight radio overtone. Angel smiled and kissed his forehead. “Ya such a cute little thing,” he said, before taking a picture. Angel got some of the old baby toys the two still had and put them on the ground, then he set Alastor down with them. “Here ya go. In case ya wanna play or something,” Angel said, as he lay on his stomach with his head in his hands so he could be on the baby’s level. “Y’know, cause just me holding ya has to get boring after a while,” the spider smiled. Alastor giggled and copied Angel, getting into a similar position. Angel’s eyes widened and he gasped. “That was the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen! Can ya say ‘Angel’?” he asked, smiling brightly. "Ang!" Alastor replied. 

Angel giggled at that. “Close enough. Ya so smart, il mio piccolo bambino,” he said, as he moved a hand to ruffle the baby’s hair. As he did that, Alastor leaned his head into the spider’s hand, causing Angel to smile softly. “Awww. Ya like that, bambino?” he asked. Angel sat up and gently pulled the fawn onto his lap, stroking his hair more. “Angel’s got ya, baby. Ya ok,” he said softly. Alastor let out a yawn, and he snuggled against Angel, gently grabbing at the fluff on the spider’s chest. Angel hummed quietly, then got one of his spare hands to take a picture of them. “I’m right here, baby,” said Angel, before rearranging so he could rock Alastor. “Ya the sweetest little thing,” he said softly. Alastor let go of the fluff and his thumb traveled to his mouth, face turned to Angel's stomach. Angel hummed softly, continuing to stroke the baby’s hair. Alastor kept softly sucking his thumb, with his eyes starting to droop. “Ya go right on to sleep, bambino. By the time ya wake up, this is all gonna be figured out,” Angel said. Alastor’s eyes closed, and his thumb sucking slowing to a stop. 

Angel smiled down at the baby, then he stood up and laid Alastor on the bed. After that Angel laid beside him so he could make sure the fawn wouldn’t fall off the bed. “It’s all gonna be okay, baby. I’m right here,” Angel whispered. Alastor’s thumb fell out of his mouth, and now he was emitting quiet radio static. Hazel and Jack ran in. The two were about to say something, but stopped when they saw Alastor sleeping. “Awww,” sighed Hazel. “He’s so cute. Y’know, the two of ya used to be this quiet,” Angel smiled, looking over at them. “Really?” Jack asked. “Yep. But now, the two of ya are gonna have to go so Al can sleep,” Angel said. “Okay okay,” Hazel said, before walking off, with Jack running behind her. 

They laid together a while longer, then Alastor slowly started to move again. “Hello, baby,” Angel smiled, sitting up and holding him again. Alastor twisted his fingers in the fluff again, then he let out another yawn. “Ang," he said, making Angel smile. “Yeah, sweetie. Angels here,” he said, before he kissed the baby’s forehead. “Sleep well?” Angel asked. Alastor’s ears twitched happily and his tail started to wag. “Aww. That’s adorable,” Angel smiled, before taking another picture. “Okay, wanna get some milk?” he asked. “Gah!" replied Alastor. 

Angel picked him up, then went to the kitchen and fixed him a bottle. “Okay, here ya go, bambino,” he said, handing it to the fawn. Alastor took the bottle and wrapped his hands around it, suckling happily and making snuffling sounds. Angel smiled and tried resisting the urge to take another picture, but he just had to. “Okay, ya done, baby?” he asked. "Ah!" said Alastor. Angel smiled and took the bottle, then burped Alastor. Then he sat down, holding Alastor under his arms so they were face to face. “Okay tesoro, Whaddya wanna do now?” Angel asked, as he booped Alastor’s nose with another hand. Alastor simply giggled, and Angel thought for a moment. “Hmmmm....wanna go for a walk? Maybe stop by and nag Charlie?” he asked. "Gah!" answered Alastor. “I’m taking that as a yes,” Angel smiled. 

Angel got the strap on baby carrier and put it on, then he put Alastor inside. “Wait,” Angel muttered. He put a pair of red baby sunglasses on the baby, then put a pair of pink sunglasses on himself. “Perfect. Jack! Hazel! We’re going!” Angel called, before taking another picture. Jack ran in there so fast that he fell and scrambled to get back up again. "Where are we going?!" he asked. “Back to the hotel. I wanna see if they got anything. Okay but....Look at how cute Al is! With these little sunglasses. And we match!” Angel smiled. "Awwww," Hazel said as she walked in. “Ok, let’s go,” Angel smiled, as they headed back to the hotel.

Angel knocked, and Husk got the door, sighing at the sight of the baby. “Fuck, it’s too early for this shit,” he muttered. “Hey I didn’t exactly want to deal with this either. Did Charlie get anything together yet?” Angel asked. “Nope. But she should be close. You can come in and wait. I know Al would fucking die if Vox saw him like that,” Husk said, before going back to the bar. “Um great, thanks,” Angel said, before they went in and he put Alastor on the floor. “Ya gonna be better soon. Trust me,” Angel said, as Alastor smiled up at him. Then Nifty walked in, breaking into a smile as soon as she saw the fawn. “He’s so precious!” she shouted, rushing over. "Gahgahah!" Alastor said, before giggling. 

Nifty rushed off, then zipped back in carrying a box of stuffed animals. “Here! He can borrow them!” she exclaimed. Alastor took a fluffy deer and held it tightly. “Awww,” Angel smiled, getting another picture. Shortly after, Charlie ran in. “I did it! I got more potion!” she cheered. “Finally! Thanks. Ok, hang on,” Angel said, before he looked down at Alastor. “Hey, bambino. Ya wanna come with Angie for a bit? I got something fun for ya,” the spider smiled. Alastor smiled back up at Angel and started reaching for him. Angel picked him up, then looked over at the twins. “The two of ya can go bug Uncle Husky again. This won’t take long,” he said. “YAY!” the two cheered, as the twins ran off to bother the cat. “UGHHHH FOR FUCKS SAKE,” Husk groaned. 

“Okay, bambino. We’re gonna get ya all fixed up. Promise,” Angel said, as he kissed Alastor’s forehead. “And I got tons of pictures to show ya when ya all grown up again,” he smiled, ruffling the fawn’s hair. Once again, Alastor pressed his head in Angel's hand. "Gah," he said. “Hm. It’s sweet when ya do that,” said Angel. He kept his hand on the baby’s head and followed Charlie. “Okay so, I go-Angel? You're going to have to put him down,” Charlie said. “Hm? Oh! Right. Sorry, he’s just so sweet!” Angel replied. He ruffled Alastor’s hair a few more times, then he set the baby down. “Hold still, bambino, ok?” Angel asked. "Ang!" replied Alastor. Angel kissed his forehead one more time, then stood by Charlie to make sure he didn’t get hit by the potion. 

Charlie sprayed the potion, being sure to only hit Alastor. “Yes! I did it right!” she exclaimed. "Goodness, that was strange," Alastor muttered. “I know right? We don’t.....we don’t have to talk about this,” Angel said. “A brilliant idea, darling! Jack? Hazel? Come along! We’re heading home,” Alastor shouted. The twins came running over, and Angel looked at Charlie. “Hey uh thanks for helping with uh...with all this,” he said. “No problem! And if any more transformations happen, I’ll be right here to help,” she replied. “Thank you, Charlie dear. Now, let’s be off,” Alastor said, before the four of them left.


	3. Epilogue

Later that day, the twins were off playing, as Alastor and Angel sat together in the living room. “I still can’t get over how fuckin weird today was,” Angel said. “Me neither. And Charlie said there may be more to come….” Alastor muttered. “Eh, I’m sure it’d be nothing that bad again,” Angel shrugged. “Well I did find today to be...quite strange to say the least,” said Alastor. “Yeah. And the memory will live on in the dozens of pictures I took,” Angel smirked. Alastor buried his head in his hands and sighed. "Those infernal photos..." he muttered, though he looked up at the spider and smiled. Angel chuckled and smiled back. “Hey, they’re for my eyes only. But.....c'mon! Just look at how cute and tiny ya were,” Angel said, before he showed Alastor some. "Oh goodness. Well...I do have a bit on you," Alastor smiled. Alastor’s shadow handed him photos that seemed like they came from a vintage camera, all of them being of Angel as a baby. “I couldn’t resist telling him to take a few,” the Radio Demon shrugged. “Touché, bambino,” Angel grinned.

They were quiet for a bit, then Angel looked back at Alastor. “Y’know...being a baby is weird,” he said. "It really is. Especially after so long of not being one. It's been just over a century?" Alastor asked. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Just being.....TOTALLY helpless,” Angel nodded, before looking back at the pictures. “But I mean...it wasn’t ALL bad,” he grinned. "Yes, you were an adorable baby," Alastor smiled. “Awww well so were ya. And don’t ya fuckin lie, I have proof,” Angel said, as he showed him the picture of Alastor in the carrier and the two with matching sunglasses. "That's brilliant,” Alastor laughed. “Ain’t it?” Angel smiled, before pausing. “Hmmmm.....I wonder If ya still like when I do this,” he said, before ruffling Alastor’s hair.

Alastor sighed happily and leaned slightly into his hand. "It's just so soothing," he said. “Well I’ll just have to keep doing it. Long as ya like it,” the spider smiled, as he kept going. “Hey, was I a pain in the ass?” Angel asked. "Not at all," Alastor answered. “Ya sure? Cause Niss said I was a little shit as a baby,” Angel said, before he chuckled slightly. "No, you were as cute as a button," replied Alastor. “Awww. Ya were the cutest thing ever. Especially when ya little tail would wag, or ya would suck ya thumb, and make adorable noises, ok basically everything ya did was precious,” Angel smiled, as Alastor started to blush scarlet. "You were so squirmy and giggly. And I think the funniest part was when you got scared of your own sneeze. I was trying so hard not to laugh while I calmed you down," Alastor explained. 

This time Angel began to blush, then he laughed a little. “Ya were mostly calm. A bit squirmy, but really calm. Ya copied me and it was the cutest shit I’d ever seen. Plus hearing ya try to say my name was the sweetest thing,” he said. “Well, Angel is an awfully difficult thing for a baby to say,” Alastor shrugged. “Just the fact that ya tried was adorable enough. And who knew that even as a baby, ya would just love my fluff?” Angel smiled, only making Alastor blush more. “I couldn’t help it! It was soft and warm,” he said. Angel smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m just glad to have ya back, Alastor,” he smiled. “So am I, mon ange,” Alastor returned, smiling softly. The two sat together and cuddled; thankful that everything was finally normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make Alastor and Angel turning into a series, I might not. Only time will tell, so stay tuned!


End file.
